


Then and Now

by chickenyuujirou



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Aged-up Hiyori, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Short, Translation Available, Trifiesta, Trifiesta 2019, kirishima is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Short texts written for Trifiesta 2019!





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Then and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193872) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> English is not my first language so if you see any mistake please tell me, so I can fix them.  
> Enjoy :)

It had been more than six months since the last time Kirishama had been alone at home. For the first time, his tiny apartment was completely quiet, not a single noise to distract him. Hiyori was sleeping at her friend's and Yokozawa had worked until late and had refused to come afterwards. He had said that Kirishima could use that evening to rest and get rid of the growing bags under his eyes.

He had agreed at the condition that he'd spend the weekend with them. Yokozawa had groaned a bit but he had given in when Hiyori had jumped excitedly at the suggestion. Kirishima laughed quietly when he remembered the scene. Yokozawa was definitely the doting parent, not him.

But now that he was completely alone, with no one to distract him, he actually couldn't find the will to _just_ rest. He wanted to see his daughter, he wanted to see his lover... He looked at his right and saw Sorata sleeping. Even the cat couldn't distract him.

He sighed, and let himself slid a bit on the couch. He was _really_ bored. He looked around the room to find something interesting and his eyes fell on Sakura's picture and their rings next to it. He stared at her for a few seconds and got up to get closer.

He had to admit he had thought about putting her in a more discreet place, afraid that it would disturb Yokozawa, but his lover never mentioned it. He even encouraged him to talk about his late wife more often, especially for Hiyori.

A gentle smiled appeared on his face as he took the picture in his hand. He remembered every moment he had spent with her, their constant bickering and her winning every single argument they had, right until the end. Even though he had thought he'd never be able to fulfill her last wish, to find someone with whom he could be happy, someone who would love their daughter as much as they did, she ended up being right, as always.

“You would have loved him, Sakura. He is exactly the kind of guy you'd tease.” He laughed quietly. He kissed the picture softly and put it back to its place.

With one last smile at her, he went back to the couch and decided to call his lover. She would have loved to tease him, so he was going to do it for her.

 


	2. Summer

Kirishima loosened his tie when he came home. The heat outside was unbearable and even during the evening it was hard to bear it. He noticed that there wasn't a single noise inside, even though Hiyori was supposed to be there with Yokozawa. He went to the kitchen where the cat was sleeping on the floor. He looked up and held back a laugh when he finally caught his lover and his daughter on the balcony.

He opened slightly the window, trying to keep the heat outside.

“Aren't you cosy?”

Hiyori looked up at him, at least that's what he supposed. Yokozawa and her had managed to put two chairs on their tiny balcony, they both had their feet propped up on the guardrail and a pair of sunglasses. They seemed to be sunbathing, as Yokozawa was shirtless and Hiyori was in her swimsuit.

“Please don't interrupt us, papa.” He raised an eyebrow and contained a laugh at his daughter's tone. “You have ice-cream in the freezer.”

“So what, you're best friends now? What's the next step, you'll talk about me behind my back?” He joked.

However, his smile faded when Yokozawa snorted and Hiyori gave a forced laugh without answering his question.

“Seriously?”

“Goodbye, papa.” She said, closing the window, leaving Kirishima inside alone.

He felt like his lover had just stolen his daughter. Or his daughter had just stolen his lover. He had mixed feelings about this.

 


	3. Family

Since her father had begun to spend time with Yokozawa, Hiyori had noticed how often he'd smile. He had always been kind and loving, but he knew that he had felt lonely. He was happy with her, but loving his child and loving another adult was different. And she couldn't help him with that.

So when he had brought back Yokozawa home, she hadn't thought much at first. He seemed always angry at him, but he was kind and even though he didn't show it often, she knew that he loved them as much as they loved him. They'd bicker and sometimes Yokozawa wouldn't visit them for days (though he'd often send her messages during that time to ask if she wanted him to come to help her with her homework or the chores... he was so kind!), but they'd always end up making up.

So when her friends at school asked her if she didn't miss having a mother, she wouldn't answer. She wished she could meet her mother, but having her onii-chan always made her happy.

“Hiyo is smiling! You see, I'm funny!” She laughed when Yokozawa rolled his eyes.

“Papa, don't bother onii-chan!”

They were a family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are getting shorter lmao, i don't have enough time to write more, sorry


	4. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this idea for years ahah. an au where yokozawa is hiyo's babysitter when she was young and kirishima falls in love with him but he can't afford for him to go if he doesn't return his feelings so he just makes him stay for years lmao  
> i'm going to write this one day... lol

“I'm home.” Kirishima took off his shoes and went to the kitchen where Yokozawa was helping Hiyori.

“Welcome home, Kirishima-san.” He said with a polite smile.

“Sorry for making you stay this late.” Kirishima said.

“I don't mind.” There was an awkward silence, Hiyori stared at them. “I should probably leave.” Yokozawa added.

“Oh, uh yeah, so, see you tomorrow?” Kirishima asked.

Yokozawa simply nodded before patting Hiyori's head. “Call me if you need help.” She smiled at him and he left the apartment.

Kirishima sighed sadly. Once again he couldn't find the courage to ask him out...

“You know, it's getting ridiculous, dad.” Hiyori said bluntly. “I'm thirteen, I don't need a babysitter anymore.”

“Don't you like Yokozawa?” He frowned.

“I do! But I think he'd be happy if you asked him to come for _you_ , not for me.” She sighed. “You're a big boy, you can ask him out.”

Kirishima blinked slowly. If even his daughter noticed how hard he wanted to date him, maybe he _was_ getting ridiculous.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i probably shouldn't publish this now since i'm tired and my english gets reaaally messy when i'm tired. i'm so bad i posted this chapter on the french version by mistake lmao  
> don't hesitate to tell me if there's a mistake somewhere!

“Then will Onii-chan come to the beach with us?”

Yokozawa looked up, his eyebrows raised, when Hiyori suddenly talked, interrupting her father who had been telling him about the weekend they were going to spend at the beach.

“I–”

“Of course.” Kirishima smiled. Yokozawa glared at him.

“No, I–”

“Great! I'll prepare a lot of sandwiches! Will you help me, Onii-chan?”

Kirishima's smile widened, knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse her request. He winked at Yokozawa when he glared at him again. He had obviously known that if he'd ask him while they were alone he'd refuse, but with Hiyori he would end up agreeing.

He finished his diner without another word, happily watching his daughter and his lover talking about what they would prepare. As usual, he felt his chest swell with happiness when he saw Hiyori's huge smile and Yokozawa's relaxed expression. He was so happy to be with his family. Discreetly, he took Yokozawa's hand in his own under the table. Of course his lover removed his hand, but the slight blush on his cheeks was enough for him.

A few hours later, when they were lying next to each other in the bed, Kirishima curled his arms around Yokozawa's waist and kissed softly his neck. He waited for the moment where his lover would push him away, but it never came.

“Do you want to go shopping after work?” He whispered.

“What for?”

“I need a new swimsuit. Do you have one?”

Yokozawa shook his head.

“I can't, I have a meeting with the representative from printing.”

Kirishima pouted but didn't add anything. He knew that Yokozawa wouldn't move his schedule just for his new swimsuit. He put his forehead against the other's back, holding him tightly.

“I can't wait to see you in your swimsuit.”

Yokozawa hit him in the stomach with his elbow. “Nothing you haven't seen.”

Kirishima laughed when he saw how red his neck was.

 

* * *

 

“Kirishima-san stop whining.” Yokozawa sighed putting his towel on the sand.

“You said we were going to swim together.” Kirishima took the bottle of sun lotion his daughter gave him and he began to put some on her back.

“I clearly remember saying I didn't have a swimsuit.”

Saying is a big word. Kirishima just remembered him shaking his head when he suggested shopping.

“Papa stop annoying onii-chan.” Hiyori scowled him, putting lotion on her legs.

“Anyway someone needs to watch our stuff, I'll wait here.”

Kirishima's expression didn't change. Yokozawa sighed; he felt like he was talking to a child.

“I hope you will make it up to me tonight.” He mumbled. Yokozawa's eyes widened and he flushed.

“You're going out tonight?” Hiyori asked innocently.

“No!” Yelled Yokozawa, glaring when Kirishima laughed loudly. Hiyori just shrugged, used to their antics.

“I'll go first papa, join me soon.” She announced before running to the sea.

Yokozawa sent a towel to his face before he could speak. “Just go to your daughter already.” He grumbled, ignoring his smug smile.

He watched as the other man got up and left, running to Hiyori. He took her in his arms suddenly and, ignoring her screams, he threw her in the sea. He snorted, shaking his head. He realised how happy he was with his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
